Undertale Redemption
by Wizbenorno
Summary: It's Undertale like you've never seen it before! Join Drake William as he looks for answers to the mysterious Kirai Mona, All while playing his favorite game Undertale! But this version of Undertale is much more different than what it seems...
1. Prologue: Erase

Hello, my name is Drake William. I'm 22 years old, and I live in Rapid City in South Dakota. I'm currently a single man who has a friend or two to live by. The town I work at is filled with friendly faces left and right, and I appreciate a little company every so often.

I'm not just a hard worker though, I'm also the most hardcore fan the world has ever seen. Once I hang on to a franchise, I never let go of it. You could say I've got a thing for all kinds of games. I have my usual preferences of Sonic with a dash of Kirby, but there was one game of mine that towered them all...

**UNDERTALE**.

The second that teaser came out, I was hooked. Ever since then, I never missed a beat with Toby Fox, and I'm currently awaiting the next chapter in the sequel's development. But the original game had me going for years.

For example, I've beaten every single route it brought me several times in a row, including Hard Mode, which kinda made it dull due to it ending at the ruins, I've discovered all the Easter Eggs, mostly because of YouTube videos, and I enjoyed all 3 routes that the game has offered...

The Neutral Route was pretty cool, I practically got through every possible ending, like this character survives while one doesn't, someone turned into a queen etc.

The Pacifist Route was awesome! It showed me the best ending you can possibly afford! Even after I befriended every monster it was nice seeing their whereabouts in the end.

The Genocide Route was creepy but I always stayed away from the ending. Just when I killed Sans I reset right away, because I heard you get jumpscared in the end and the Pacifist Ending would be different. Of course, Flowey would constantly tell me that I was so close to that end and after so many playthroughs I learned to just close my eyes when that happened.

I went through every route about 100 times each, but I stopped on a True Pacifist Route, because it was the best ending. The only one I didn't play a hundred times was the Genocide Route with 99 plays, all being reset after I beat Sans.

I kept thinking to myself, "What's going to happen if I beat the Genocide Route? Will anything special truly happen? Will the king of the underground be alright?" I keep wondering that, but at the same time I don't want to know. I've seen my favorite character Monster Kid almost die so many times already. I wasn't ready to see the end of this route yet, but I had to try if I wanted to put an end to my curiosity.

I was set to play the genocide route one final time, but suddenly someone opened the door to my apartment and started crying. It was my childhood friend Franklin Zuno, he's not exactly the brightest man in the world but when he knows something is wrong he'd come straight to me.

He told me that his girlfriend was still in that coma and that she hasn't woken up for 2 months. You see, a few months ago old Frank used to be a ladies man. He would always be acting stupid or funny just for the sake of attracting a woman that's perfect for him. That went well for him for a while, until he met "the one". She was beauty incarnate to him, if you were to put it lightly. Whenever she was around, he would stop acting like his dumb goofy self and he'd start acting like a man for once.

When he heard his fiance was stuck in a coma, he fell into some serious depression. I didn't know where it came from but it was bugging me the most. All those moments as a friend to him started to fade away like "The bird that carries you over a small gap". The music of that tune was epic but short lived.

I had to find a way to make him feel better. I thought to myself, "Maybe after I play Undertale one last time, I can find some way to cheer him up." He always didn't like me not finishing things, so the least I could do was finish Undertale once and for all and then I'll spend the rest of my life with him.

The reason I didn't want to visit him then, is that I had to give him time to calm down. And judging from how long Undertale is on the Genocide Route, I could do this in a couple hours if I put my mind to it. As soon as he left in despair, I began Undertale for one last playthrough as a way of saying goodbye to everyone before I give it all up for my friend.

At this point I've never thought about doing a completed Genocide Route, so I came prepared for this. I did a true reset on the last Pacifist Route and named myself "Chara".

**The True Name...**

And so it began the final Genocide Run, every time I played it was leading up to this. I've memorized a grand total of 100 attack patterns meaning that I know every attack coming my way. This especially helped in this route because I ran a near perfect run all the way through.

As I murdered everyone, I said goodbye to them as I slaughtered them with tears in my eyes. I remembered every gory detail of their deaths, and now I'm about to see it under a different set of eyes. Instead of looking at them through the eyes of a serial killer, I looked at them through the eyes of someone who is never going to see them again.

I killed Toriel and witnessed her last moments before her heart shattered. Papyrus was the next to go, he was pretty dumb to be honest, but I loved him for it. Monster Kid was scared of me, the last time I'll ever see him and I scared him half to death. Undyne's exclusive battle came next in the form of Undyne the Undying. She sure died alright, with very little damage done do me.

Metaton Neo was taken down next, and he was literally too easy. I could do nothing all day and still nothing would happen! Then after I once again saw Flowey's fear to my face, it was time to be judged...

**"it's a beautiful day outside..."**

**"birds are singing, flowers are blooming..."**

**"on days like this, kids like you..."**

**"SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL."**

The problem with memorizing the patterns of a final boss is they are never fun like this. I eventually finished off Sans and I went where I never went in this route before, the throne room. There was the king, standing up when he should be sitting down

**"Curious."**

**"I've never seen a plant... cry before."**

I began to worry about what was about to happen in here, as Asgore turned my way.

**"Huh?"**

**"You must be the one that flower just warned me about."**

**"Howdy!"**

**"..."**

**"Erm... What kind of monster are you? Sorry, I cannot tell.**

**"Well, we can always"**

And just like that I entered a battle without warning. This does not look good.

**"Now, now. There's no need to fight."**

**"Why not settle this..."**

**"Over a nice cup of tea?"**

And suddenly I attacked without pressing any buttons! I didn't know what I did, but now Asgore was knocked down to zero HP!

**"Why... You..."**

And then some friendliness pellets attacked him in full circle to finish him off! And the heart cracked after even more pellets! I recognized those white things anywhere... It was Flowey!

**"See? I never betrayed you! It was all a trick, see!"**

**"I was waiting to kill him for you!"**

**"After all it's me your best friend!"**

**"I'm helpful. I can be useful to you!"**

**"I promise I won't get in your way!"**

**"I can help...**

**I can...**

**I can..."**

**"Please don't kill me."**

The exact opposite happened! He was brutally killed by the hands of 8 knife slashes! I've never seen the last minutes of this route so I became super scared of what just occurred. And that's when I saw THEM...

**_Greetings. I am Chara._**

There they were, a strange Frisk lookalike with a green sweater. They were all alone in a empty surrounding, and the music, id you would call it that, sent chills up my spine as I was confused and surprised at the same time. I watched as their dialogue went and gone with me in shock the whole time. I have created a monster, and they come whenever they hear their name. Finally, they decided to strike a deal with me...

**_Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next._**

**Erase or Do Not.**

I was given the option to erase this world or not. I knew if I didn't, they would kill me, and with nothing else on my mind, I decided to erase the underground without second thought. In other words, I choose "Erase" because if I did, I would spend more time with Frank after this. I heard the demon talk back to me after I said yes.

**_Right. You are a great partner._**

**_We'll be together forever, won't we?_**

And then the world took 9999 damage. I can't believe it, my favorite game has finally shot itself. After three hundred playthroughs I decided to give it all up. All the pain and misery I caused to the underground is now permanent. After recovering from the shock, I went on over to Frank's apartment to cheer him up with everything I've got.

But no matter what I did, he never recovered from his depression. I tried singing to him his favorite songs, I did his chores for him, I even tried to play Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and lose, nothing worked. Just when I thought his state couldn't get any worse, after 4 weeks of trying to suppress his sadness, he finally snapped.

He cried non stop, despite all that work I did for him, because he just heard his girl is still in a coma. I never found out her name so I dared to ask.

**_"Hey, what was her name? I never heard of it before, so can you at least tell me?"_**

**_"Her name was the most beautiful thing in the world. I could never stop thinking about it. Her name... Was Kirai Mona."_**

**_"Kirai Mona...Okay, see you around?"_**

**_"Y-yeah, okay..."_**

I couldn't believe it, I studied japanese and her full name translates to "Disappointing" which is scary enough on it's own. But if her first name is translated, it means "Hate"! I have never heard of such a name!

I have to head back to Undertale in case that coma had something to do with it. She didn't find herself in a coma until I started playing Undertale, my friend didn't find out about this until 5 playthroughs of the game, and the doctors said she was beginning to feel slightly better, but not better enough, when I stopped.

I looked at the game again and all I saw was a black screen. I kept thinking to myself, "I want the world back" just to get the demon's attention and after a long time thinking that, they answered my call.

**_Interesting._**

**_You want to go back._**

**_You want to go back to the world you destroyed._**

"Uh yeah!" I shouted to the devil.

**_It was you who pushed everything to it's edge._**

**_It was you who led this world to destruction._**

**_But you cannot accept it._**

**_You think you are above consequences._**

**_Yes or No._**

It's true, I feel so bad for killing everyone as i said goodbye to them. I picked "Yes" and after they said "Exactly." I began to think twice...

**_Prehaps. We can reach a compromise._**

**_You still have something I want._**

**_Give it to me._**

**_And I'll bring this world back._**

**Yes or No**

I'm dealing with a devil here, and I don't like it! I said "Yes" to see what that meant.

**_Then it is agreed._**

**_You will give me your soul._**

**Yes or No.**

This decision made my stomach hurt. Either give up my favourite game ever once again, or risk Kirai forever being in a coma. I know my friend wouldn't like it if I was the cause of her death, but I never wanted our friendship to be at stake like this.

But then again, Kirai Mona sounds like she'll kill us once we turn our backs. It's because of her first name's definition... "Hate." Hate means something she definitely doesn't like, and I'm not letting Frank die because of her.

But then, that's when it hit me! If Undertale really was the cause of her coma, then all I have to do is look for at least something to connect the dots with. But how can I connect the dots if the picture was already drawn? I remember every single detail about Undertale, in fact you could say that I'm a walking dictionary for Undertale. I know about Gaster, I figured out the millions of interactions, I even hit a Amalgamate just because I was curious.

But trying to find something that, at least, rings a bell for Kirai's name is like trying to find a needle in a haystack that's already been searched. But I had to know. If Kirai really was connected to Undertale, someone could've pointed that out already. I wasn't going to stand there and remind myself that Toby Fox is unpredictable, so I had no choice but to agree to Chara's deal. It was the only way I could take one more secret Toby forgot about...

**_..._**

**_Then, it is done._**

Now that the world was coming back, my soul is going to disappear. But I didn't care anymore at that point. If I could save my friend's life, figure out Kirai's life and possibly save my game's life, I would definitely hit 3 birds with one stone. I was ready to go back into the world of Undertale with a fresh new coat of paint...

But, nothing happened. Normally the intro should've played, but this time I'm stuck on the black screen! But why? Since when did Chara forget to do their job?

That's when things got messed up. We're suddenly back at Chara's screen only this time, they're ticked off. Their expression was a frown instead of a smile. And the music was changed into something even worser than before.

It felt like a expansion to "The Fallen Child" just like "Bonetrouse" was a expansion of "Nyeh heh heh!". It had the same tone as the first Chara encounter, but it felt more stressed and angrier than before. They were definitely not happy about something, but one could only wonder what that was. Since I have a knack for naming things other people don't know about, I called this thing "Something's Wrong." because something was indeed wrong.

**_Why haven't you given me your soul?_**

**_Something is wrong, even I don't know what that was._**

**_It appears someone or something has stopped me from retrieving your soul._**

**_They have somehow used their own soul to fuel the restoration of the world._**

Their expression changed into a maniacal yet angry expression.

**_BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING!?_**

Their expression turned back to the slightly ticked off one.

**_..._**

**_Now look what's happening._**

**_The world will be restored sure._**

**_But without your own soul, it will function improperly._**

**_Some events may occur differently than last time._**

**_Some things that aren't supposed to exist will appear._**

**_This will not be the exact same loophole you abused many times beforehand._**

I stopped the text for a moment and thought, "Is this what happens after I've played Undertale 300 times!?" But I'm not that stupid, this was clearly not just some extra reward they were trying to give me for loving the game that much. It's almost as if they're trying to warn me about something, and that something was Kirai Mona. I let them continue talking as the music got slightly more mysterious.

**_"But what do I do that that happens?" you ask?_**

**_Well, find me and hopefully we can make a plan._**

**_But heed my warning._**

**_This timeline is too vulnerable to allow you to go any other way._**

**_You must never kill anyone._**

**_Nor can you spare them._**

**_The only way to find me in this broken timeline..._**

**_...Is to go on a completely different route than what you're used to._**

**_..._**

**_Don't look at me, I'm not telling you how to take a new path..._**

**_You'll have to figure that out for yourself._**

**_I'll meet you over at judgment hall, after you beat Asgore._**

**_SEE YOU AROUND._**

And thus the game closed on me. I had no idea what just happened, I've never seen a cutscene quite like this one. Nobody on YouTube has ever seen anything like it either, but there's a possibility that they'll think it's a fan game, a really well dome one at that matter. No one else would believe the circumstance I was in, it was up to me and me alone to save the world of Undertale.

I don't know, somehow Kirai Mona is connected to this, but I won't know for sure unless I try. And if I had to find out the source of that coma, and save my friend, I had to step up my game!

I grabbed my headband, I got a ton of food from the fridge, and I filled myself with determination. All my playthroughs combined had me prepared for something this big.

I never tried playing it in it's current state before, but I had to try. I prepared to open the game but now there's a reason to begin playing. I was no longer doing this because of my obsession with gaming, I was doing it to solve a mystery of the girl in a coma.

This moment made me more determined than ever before. Here I was, waiting for the finished Deltarune project, but why wait when the original game itself was about to get even cooler than before. It may be harder than anything else I've ever done, but with a pro like me on the scene I was never been anymore prepared.

With all my might I clicked the logo to make the game load. My time has come, to save the world like never before! I was about to play, the unpredictable new route of...

**_UNDERTALE_**.


	2. Chapter 1: Denial

The first thing I noticed when I opened up the game was the intro. It changed a lot from the original game. The first picture was a little girl looking a bit like Kirai Mona. That long hair and strange Frisk-like appearance, I'll never forget that strange stare she gave me with those purple eyes. And then some text came up.

**_Once upon a time, there lived a little girl named Kirai Mona._**

**_She lived together with her parents and pet dog Yimmy._**

The next picture looked very gory with a hand with a knife and a suddenly dead Yimmy.

**_Unfortunately these parents in particular were very abusive to her and her dog._**

The next picture showed her running away from her broken house and becoming a stray.

**_She eventually had had no choice but to run away from this abuse._**

The next picture showed my city! Unbelievable!

**_Rapid City, South Dakota, 201X._**

The next picture showed my friend Frank, with the spiky hairdo he got when he first met her.

**_She made lots of new friends and decided to stay here with her best friend Franklin._**

And then the screen cut to black.

**_But..._**

**_A terrible coma had struck her._**

**_It's up to you to save her._**

**_In the game formally known as..._**

**_UNDERTALE._**

After that pretty much everything up to the profile select was normal. It lead me to a sense of denial, of all the games Kirai had to haunt why choose this one? It was my favorite game in the world and now she wants to invade it to make me scared of her.

Well, I am certainly scared of her now, not to mention sorry for her. She had a very abusive life and in my opinion she was the most different person I've ever met. Now that I've gotten that off my chest I looked at the profile selection.

I see Frisk on the flowerbed with the name "Frisk" at level 1. The location was called "The Town." And the music was the "True Reset" theme when you beat True Pacifist for the first time.

I don't recall making a profile after Chara destroyed it. And that Frisk name made me think it's an extended Hard Mode. There's no turning back since the reset button doesn't work. With all my might, I began my quest by pressing the "Continue" button.

A black screen was there for about 4 seconds and it cuts to a playground with tons of kids I've never seen before. With Frisk playing in the sandbox.

Is this supposed to be an opening cutscene? My guess is that Toby Fox has scraped this cutscene from the actual game. But remember this game has Kirai inside it so I think this is a clear answer that Toby did not plan this.

Suddenly a big kid, who looked chubby and has a spinny hat, walked over to them.

**"I wanna play in the sandbox!"**

**_"No, I just got in there. Please leave."_**

**"Hey, I said I wanna play in the sandbox! **

The chubby kid pushed Frisk down and out of the sandbox. And in an unfamiliar pose, Frisk got back up and stared at the chubby guy as "In My Way" was playing.

**_"GET OUT."_**

**"Uhhhh...no. I don't wanna leave!"**

**_"..."_**

Suddenly Frisk grabbed the chubby kid and constantly stared at him giving him a scare.

**_"G E T O U T..."_**

**_"_(Crying) Okay okay I will! Just don't hurt me!"**

They let him go and the chubby guy ran away while everyone else just stared at them. I don't think they minded though. And then it cuts to black.

This entire scene left me in awe. Tons of humans, a sudden death stare, FRISK TALKING!? This is definitely wrong, Frisk would never talk unless Toby wanted them to. I suddenly don't feel like I'm in Undertale anymore!

But where are the monsters? In the underground of course, I'm not even at the mountain yet. But something tells me I'm just about to get there after this next scene.

**_The next day..._**

I see a bedroom completely different than Toriel's guest bedroom. The room was colored yellow, it had Frisk's bed on the bottom right corner, a bunch of posters about horror and kid movies, a purple dresser in the middle and a big mirror on it's right.

Even some unfamiliar music was playing. A new song I've never heard in Undertale before. It was surprisingly calm and super soothing to the heart, and surprisingly there were no leitmotifs at all. There was a music box playing with a few guitar notes in there and it sounded unique with its flute noises.

For the time being I'll call this song "Home Sweet Home." Because it sounds like something that plays at a home sweet home.

**_"Frisk, it's time to get up! We are going camping today!"_**

That was actually Frisk's mom! I looked around and interacted with other stuff before I went...

The bed: **_"I can't head back to sleep, I just woke up."_**

The first poster: **_"My favorite movie, Sugar Honey Funtime Pals"_**

The second poster: **_"My second favorite movie, Scream."_**

The dresser: **_"My clothing is always the same, all the time."_**

The mirror: **_"I'll never see myself in a mirror, all I see is Chara, Chara, Chara..."_**

That last one was pretty strange because of the Genocide Route reference. The next thing I did after leaving was check the other doors.

**_I can't go in there, my mom needs me._**

And it said the same thing for the other doors as well so I went downstairs.

I entered the kitchen, and there was their mother, who looked like them but taller and was wearing an apron.

**_"I've heard about the incident at school..."_**

**_"Yeah, it wasn't my fault. That kid was mean."_**

**_"Well, I'm just glad you didn't kill him."_**

**_"Me too..."_**

**_"Because if you did, I WOULD NEED TO GET A DIFFERENT CHILD."_**

**_"Got it. Now let's go camping."_**

**_"I've got the s'mores!"_**

I honestly was scared of this because of Frisk's mom scary response. And I didn't know Frisk had parents until now... Or maybe this was a trick to see if the game thinks that I thought about that. But maybe I'm thinking about this too hard, and that's why I have a headache.

Well I won't know for sure unless I keep going, from here on out I'm going blind because I have no idea what Kirai Mona has planned for me.

The screen turned to black as we wait 5 seconds and we cut to a forest with purple tents, a campfire and the Frisk family sitting around the campfire. Frisk's dad was the first one to talk.

**_"Hey, I heard about the incident at the park. That's pretty sad..."_**

**_(Frisk's mom)_** **_"Yeah, they got into a fight with some greedy chubby kid."_**

**_(Frisk's dad)_** **_"Well, we can just let that slide until we come home."_**

**_"Right, lets have fun now and worry about our child later."_**

Then an unfamiliar animation played as Frisk looked at their backpack and looked back.

**_(Frisk) "I gotta go fetch more firewood, be right back."_**

**_(Frisk's mom)_** **_"Okay, take as long as you want."_**

They automatically leave and the screen turns black again and fades in after 2 seconds. We now see Frisk walking on a trail.

**_"I have to scale up this mountain if I want to save the underground."_**

The amount of determination showed here is insane! I just witnessed the impossible! That was a secret prologue from Undertale that has never been used! I'm freaking out!

After I regained my senses, I noticed the music that was playing. This was the second new track that played on this route, and guess what? There were, again, no leitmotifs this time!

The sounds that were playing were mostly flute, drums, wood sticks and sometimes a saxophone would play. The beat was pretty natural and medium, and some nature sounds were playing in the background too. I'll call this song "The Real Woods".

I continued to the right hoping something would happen. But after 17 seconds of walking a encounter happened. But little did I know, the monster wasn't like a animal, it was a animal!

**_A wild grizzly appears._**

This was completely different from any other enemies I've faced. I was fighting a real animated bear, not a monster bear, a REAL bear in the Undertale art style! It was also playing the "Enemy Approaching" theme for some reason.

I tried thinking up a strategy, but I had no idea what to do in this route. I can't kill, I can't spare, I have no idea what to do! I told myself to calm down and just "Check" the bear first things first.

**_Grizzly Bear_**

**_ATK: 26 DEF: 19_**

**_Attracted by the smell of your backpack._**

**"Grrrrrr..."**

All of a sudden an animation played with the bear swiping it's claw, and the screen shook as I took 5 whole damage without a chance to dodge!

**_These animals are hard in real time._**

I reacted like a first timer because of the sudden attack, I mean who even attacks directly as their only attack!? That's when I noticed, it was pretty obvious that since I'm not in the underground yet I have no dodge system!

That made a lot of sense, with that in mind I began to make my move. In an act of curiosity I simply tried "Sparring" to see what would happen.

**_I wish I could... but I swore to never spare a life._**

Well that was a waste of my time! Somehow I knew I couldn't spare, and just for that, I took some more damage from that direct attack leaving me at 10 HP.

**_The bear doesn't care._**

I took an Item, like that S'more I stored in the backpack

**_You ate the S'more, it healed 5 damage. I could have S'more, but I'm busy right now._**

...Not that it mattered because I took another direct strike reducing me back down to 10 HP.

**_Well, we gotta try right?_**

The game commented that I have to Fight! So I touched the option that Chara would've wanted. Suddenly the music began to slow to a crawl and end on a flat note.

**_You tried to fight..._**

**_But, your memories are scared with pain and suffering..._**

**_You dropped your weapon on the floor... And cried._**

Hang on... I've never seen them do that before! But I think it's working!

**"...?"**

**_"The bear got confused and ran away." _**

I had no idea why did they do that, but I'm assuming that's the reason Chara didn't want us to fight. I am positive that this game has been hacked or something, but something tells me that isn't the case.

After that bear encounter, I've really begun to panic! With animals that can attack me in the open, the woods became a dangerous place... But if anyone is going to have to prevail the wild forest, it was going to be me.

I just kept going towards the right, because it feels like I should be doing that. I then saw some paper on the trees, I took a closer look.

**_The paper reads "Have you seen these 7 lost kids?" Their names were-_**

Before I could figure out their names, a strange animal from behind me sneak attacked me first and took me directly to a battle.

**_The Racoon stole the spoilers from you._**

Okay. I get it game. You don't want me to find out the 7 fallen children's names. Is this even canon anymore? The same battle music from before was playing, which might tell me that this foe can attack directly as well. I'll "Check" to see if they have any weaknesses

**_Racoon:_**

**_ATK: 4 DEF: 8_**

**_Likes to eat garbage._**

**"Squeak!"**

It then jumped on the camera and slashed me over and over until I hit 1 HP left.

**_It thought that said 19 ATK._**

Wow, another direct attack that's gonna kill me. Thankfully I just so happen to know what to do. I press the "Fight" button and bingo, I'll be home free!

**_You tried to fight..._**

**_But, your memories are scared with pain and suffering..._**

**_You dropped your weapon on the floor... And cried..._**

**_..._**

**_But Racoons don't care about emotions._**

Are you kidding me!? The first battle went great, but all of a sudden I feel like I'm gonna die!

**"Squeak, Squeak!"**

Just then a claw slash came out of nowhere and knocked the Racoon out of the way just like Flowey and Asgore's Pacifist Route. At first I thought it was a dog because I don't recall any other monsters with powers like that.

But just then, a strange wolf pup came on screen. It looked so small and yet so gentle, it looked astounding in the Undertale art style. And that theme that was playing, it was about time they used leitmotifs!

The song had the tune of "Undertale" but had a slow banjo tune with a hint of piano. There also seemed to be a relation to "sans." because I hear tons of notes from that as well. I'll call the song "Baby Wolf", after the wolf pup of course.

**_The wolf pup seems lost. It knows I've been to the mountains many times before._**

**_I wonder if it knows about my history?_**

**_Such a naive soul, a little guy like it wouldn't expect me to slaughter them._**

**_..._**

**_It doesn't seem very hostile, I'll have it accompany me to the top of the mountain._**

**_Then, when it's back it's turned, I'll force it to leave..._**

**_It's much more bearable than seeing a new face for me to kill 100 times..._**

Well that sounds very wrong! I've seen Frisk do many rude things throughout my adventures, but they're never usually this cruel! And that part about 100 times, are they even aware that this is a video game or maybe they suddenly remembered every single moment of pain and suffering they were forced to deal with on the past couple Genocide Routes? I kept wondering that as the game was going to answer for me.

We return to the overworld and see the wolf's fur was grey and fluffy with blue eyes. The overworld sprite looks pretty cute. Frisk did a animation where she gave the pup a piece of beef jerky. Two small hearts appear as a deeper dog bark sound effect plays.

**_Wolf has joined your party_****_...at least until you've reached your destination!_**

Then the cute wolf begins to follow me as we head up the mountain together. This has been the weirdest experience since my first playthrough of Undertale. I actually have someone else following me who's not Monster Kid. I can't believe I just killed the pour soul!

Don't worry, I'll be back for you Monster Kid, I swear it! I've always loved this guy since the very beginning and I always liked the way he claimed he had parents who miss him. If only I could actually play as him...

But there's no time for looking to the past, this is a fresh start! I want to save the world this way this time. It's time to look to the future! And to do that, I gotta beat this modified game!

I kept walking right until the path began to lead up. I could see the rocky parts of the mountain already, but before that a surprise encounter happened...

**_Okay... Who farted?_**

It was a Skunk. Out of all the woodland animals to attack me, it was a Skunk. Why? I don't know, Kirai must really like woodland creatures for some reason. I decided to check it before it gases me out.

**_Skunk._**

**_ATK: 60 DEF: 4_**

**_What'd you expect, it's a Skunk!_**

60 ATK!? Oh crap, this is gonna hurt...

**"*Sniff sniff* Eeeekk"**

But before I was hit by a direct attack, the wolf pup came on screen and growled at the skunk distracting it.

**_Now's your chance! Poke that skunk!_**

I then noticed the "Fight" button was replaced by a "Poke" button! It had a picture of a stick on it, and it had a leaf or two on it's branches.

I gave it a shot, and the controls were way different than a normal attack. I have to press 5 keyboard buttons in succession. One wrong move and the attack misses. It took a couple of tries but I eventually heard a funny noise that made a poking sound.

**_The Skunk got scared of the stick and ran away._**

The wolf pup barked at me for winning. That's a nice detail.

**_You won. You got 0 EXP and 3 Gold._**

The next few battles were easy enough. I went through several other animals just till near the top. And every time they were about to attack me, the wolf pup would show up to distract it or scare it off. The next few battles were the following...

**_Oh Deer..._**

**_Deer._**

**_ATK: 17 DEF: 9_**

**_They were always easy prey._**

I don't know why, but the Deer ran away after seeing the stick. I didn't even had to "Poke".

**_Eye of the tiger, but not the face of one._**

**_Eagle._**

**_ATK: 50 DEF: 27_**

**_A ruthless hunter who eats Undyne for breakfast._**

First of all, that was a very cruel burn! But I guess it makes sense! Secondly, I had to Poke it 3 times before it worked.

**_I just wish I can throw some rocks, but it doesn't even rhyme with fox._**

**_Fox_**

**_ATK: 17 DEF: 20_**

**_This guy has one tail, let's take him out without fail._**

Oh come on! You guys are seriously rhyming right now? Well fine, but don't blame me if I'm addicted to Fox in Socks. Anyways it took 2 pokes to work.

**_I guess we're about to Poke-a-pine._**

**_Porcupine._**

**_ATK 40 DEF 50_**

**_Spikest creature known to man._**

And there's another pun brought to you by the genderless child who met a talking skeleton with a blue jacket. It took like 5 pokes, making it the hardest enemy thus far.

After poking about 10 more of these animals, we made it to the cave where we are supposed to fall in. I was about to approach it, the music stopped and Frisk stopped. They then turned to the wolf pup as it wagged it's little tail. The suspense was maddening for me as I bite my fingernails hoping they don't have to resort to killing the poor guy.

**_"..."_**

**_"I'm so sorry little guy, but you must leave..."_**

**_You noticed something was wrong behind the wolf._**

**_"Huh!? Who's there!?"_**

That's what I was thinking too! Fortunately, the game was generous enough to show us this beast. It looked like a wolf, but it looked like the skeleton to one as it glowed blue eyes similar to Sans. It made a sound effect which sounds like Sans' talk sound but deeper and echoed. Why the heck does it look and sound like Sans? Before I could get my answer, an unfamiliar animation played with frisk holding their head with their hands.

**_"N-No... You can't hurt me anymore..."_**

**_"I will never kill anyone again, just please spare my life just this once!"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"No? That's fine by me. If you must fight a bloody murderer like me..."_**

**_"You must think I'm far from redeemable..."_**

**_"But don't worry! I'm just about to save all you guys from this endless hell!!"_**

**_"I'm serious! This is nothing to be afraid off!"_**

**_"If you blame me for the destruction of your kind, well you're wrong!"_**

**_"It's not me doing it! It's actually the one forcing me to do this! I hate this so much!"_**

**_"I know that sounds absurd but you have to understand!!"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Heh. You really are a bonehead aren't you?"_**

**_"Well then, one little kill won't change the world now will it?"_**

**_"Let's cut to the chase..."_**

**_"I never liked you Sans, you and that smug face will have to bear with the fact that I'm the one responsible for your constant torment..."_**

**_"I've killed so many people, I saved so many people, I've done so much for you people..."_**

**_"But no, you're the only one not thankful for anything I do."_**

**_"_****_You always knew I was suspicious from the start even if I didn't have an urge to kill..."_**

**_"So you know what? I am sick of looking at your damn face all the time!"_**

**_"So now, you'll have to fight me again, but this time..."_**

**_"I ' L L M A K E S U R E Y O U S T A Y D E A D"_**

**_KILL THE DEAD._**

We go straight into a battle with the skeleton wolf who was animated in a way that looks nightmarish. What's even freakier is that the music is "Stronger Monsters" but it sounds way off. It randomly slows down, the quality of the also randomly drops, and I could've sworn I heard a laugh that sounded like a scream. I called this song "Who's the Monster?", because this just might be a hallucination. But out of all the things they can hallucinate, why did it have to be Sans?

That's when it hit me, I remembered all that frustration I had with Sans even after 100 times fighting him. I have a hunch that the very way I played Undertale has driven them insane! After I played the first 3 routes during my first days with the game, I played the other routes so hard it was ridiculous! I kept switching back and forth between the 3 because I felt so addicted to it that I played everything in random order. I didn't know Frisk was able to remember all of this, and now a Sans based wolf must be based on their newly grown fear of Sans.

It made me realize Kirai must've done something to Frisk that made them remember every single moment of pain and torture they went through. This made me concerned for the rest of the game, this won't be the last time I see Frisk acting like this. First things first, I "Checked" the creature out...

**_Sanswolf_**

**_ATK: Infinity DEF: 1_**

**_He looks so strong... It was nice knowing you!_**

...And then I remember, the "Check" information is based on Frisk's state of mind, so clearly it's also panicking just like them.

**"Grrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"**

Frisk dodged out of the way of the direct attack, just like Sans did in his fight. I think they're starting to remember how to fight.

**_D o o m_**

Since there's no point to sparing the wolf, I went for the "Poke" button and pressed the buttons correctly. It did 0 damage as Frisk dodged another bullet.

**_"Welp, I guess I have no choice but to give him hell!"_**

**_Sometimes, you have to Fight!_**

Suddenly, the "Fight" button appeared once more. I think I can fight now! But what if I still can't fight and Frisk end up crying? There's no other way out, I have to try! When I pressed the "Fight" button, the music stopped.

**_You once again failed to attack..._**

**_But, something inside you awakened. The feeling of a bad time._**

**_With all your rage, you tried hitting the skeleton wolf..._**

The slash sound played at a black screen, but that didn't do anything! The wolf displayed a laughing animation as the screen starts to shake.

**_"No!! I can't lose to you again Sans!"_**

**_"Just stay the hell away from me!!!"_**

The screen went dead black again but the slash sound was lower than usual. When the screen turned back to normal, it revealed several slash animations that were affecting the Wolf's corpse. They kept slashing until the screen went red and I heard a loud human scream that just let me know how mentally broken frisk is.

I felt bad for them becoming traumatized by my actions, and if I knew in advance that Frisk would remember everything, I wouldn't have shuffled the playthroughs that much. I gave myself a well deserved slap to the face, and after that I was clear to continue.

In the overworld, Frisk was panting hard with a deranged look on their face. The wolf pup was shivering at the sight of the skeleton. Frisk looked at the pup while they were covered in blood, and they smiled. The sprite Frisk has by default is scary on it's own, but that's when Friek gained a talking portrait that was completely maniacal and their left eye twitched as they talked.

**_"Don't worry..."_**

**_"I took care of the problem..."_**

**_"Everything's fine now..."_**

**_"I'll save you all from this nightmare, I'll promise you that!"_**

**_"And then, I'll never reset again! Never!"_**

I saw another unfamiliar animation play as Frisk laughed a deranged laugh that doesn't come from any other sources I can recognize. It seemed completely original and done by the same person who must've done Frisk's scream. This creeped me out more than anything else so far. I've probably should've realized Frisk was that deranged when they downright threatened that chubby kid earlier.

But the one thing that caught my eye was that frisk didn't level up or anything. They were also holding the "Real Knife" this whole time, and all of that poking was implied to be with a knife. My god this game just took a turn for the dark. But before I could do anything else, Frisk walked into the cave leaving the wolves behind.

Hang on... What the heck was that? For a brief moment I saw a real wolf where the skeleton was. Could that be the wolf pup's mother!? Oh my God, I really screwed Frisk up!! She must've came here looking for her baby, and Frisk mistook that information and they thought she was Sans... How was I supposed to know that Frisk was hallucinating that much!?

So, after all that, Frisk was now blood free and clearly sane again. I saw the very hole Frisk fell into and a save point right next to it. Finally after waiting so long to actually save somewhere, I saved my game only to hear this message:

**_The feeling that you got from when "Sans" died..._**

**_It was DETERMINATION, and yet it was not._**

**_What you felt was relief that you'll never see him again._**

**_You chuckle to yourself in response now that you've reminded yourself of that has been._**

**_Now with him out of the way, you can continue your mission._**

**_Nothing will stop you from finding Chara._**

**_There's nobody else who will be a threat to your mission._**

Of course they had to bring that up. Sans isn't exactly dead, but if they could hear me right now, Frisk would just go even more insane, so I've kept my mouth shut in case they can hear me.

After I approached the hole, Frisk fell in and I saw some unfamiliar falling sprites as the screen turned white and the Undertale logo came up. I was then at the flowerbed, the very first area in the game. At that point I decided to take a break from this thing. I couldn't believe it, I'm back to where I started! But something tells me it's not the same as the several hundred times I played it before.

I also couldn't believe that this game has a Fourth Route! I didn't know whether to contact Toby Fox or uninstall this game. Everything that happened so far was pretty much the definition of a haunted game.

The point is, this game has finally found a way to crawl under my skin. Everything up to this point has left me wondering if this was real, or a very very bad dream. In fact, this whole experience, the girl in a coma, the insanity of Frisk, everything, has left me in...

**_DENIAl_**...


End file.
